Peabody Karen
Peabody Karen (ピーボディカレン Pībodi Karen) is the current nurse and helmsman for The Jolly Pirates, having formerly worked under The No Beard Pirates. She and her sister, Rune, were liberated from The No Beard Pirates by Jolly D. Chris and his crew, and sailed with them afterward out of gratitude and their newfound friendship. Karen is also known for being excessively cute, which is only further strengthened by her Devil Fruit, the Cute Cute Fruit; a Paramecia Devil Fruit that can weaponize her inherent cuteness for various means. Karen's actions within The No Beard Pirates and Jolly Pirates earned her a bounty of -----. Her dream seems to be a desire to create a medical book that will catalogue the anatomy and biology of various races and tribes, so that doctors can easily treat patients, no matter who they are. Appearance Peabody Karen - Shitenno.png|Karen's attire after joining the Shitenno Peabody Karen - Without Coat.png|Karen's Shitenno outfit, with the coat removed Personality As to be expected from someone who's been considered by a vast majority of people to be cute and charming, Karen has an innocent, almost baby-like demeanor about her. Most of the time, Karen is seen as having a soft-hearted personality, coupled with her incredible naivety (given her age and the fact that her older sister has been known to treat her like a baby at times, this makes it quite understandable as to why Karen acts this way.) Aside from her child-like innocence, Karen has always shown a caring side of her, ever since she was little. When at her worst, Karen has been known to be a worry-wart, as she would normally be seen stressing out over the safety and well-fare of anyone she cares about. When not freaking out, Karen has also shown an incredible ability to follow orders with relative ease. While most people write off Karen as weak and harmless due to her overall adorability and tender heart, she has a secret, more aggressive side to her that she rarely reveals. It was because of this that her former The No Beard Pirates crewmates acknowledged her whenever she would indulge in this hidden personality trait of hers. Even Francis himself had off-handedly called Karen a "wolf in sheep's clothing" from time to time. Interestingly enough though, Karen only shows this side of her while in combat, and has never displayed it anywhere else. This makes for a troubling surprise to anyone she faces, as they would've never suspected that something so sweet would be so intimidating. Outside of battle, Karen is normally a playful soul, evident in how she joins in on whatever activity the more fun-loving members of her crew start (such as Shinku.) Despite her willingness to play and and joke around, and in contrast to her naive disposition, Karen shows shades of remarkable intelligence for someone her age. It's been implied that having grown up with her older sister Rune for so many years, Karen received quite a good deal of education throughout her life. However, Karen only displays a small fragment of this intellectual side of hers, and she's constantly been known to be overshadowed by Rune when it comes to a comparison of their IQ. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Karen, like her older sister, Rune, doesn't know much in the ways of martial arts, and knows quite a bit less than Rune does in terms of fighting in general. As a result, Karen only really knows how to use freestyle as a form (or lack thereof) of fighting. However, just because Karen lacks formal training, doesn't mean she's a total pushover either. Karen has learned, due to her many hard, long years as a member of The No Beard Pirates, how to defend herself in case she ever needs to. Karen's skill has grown to a level where she can hold off fully grown men and women alike if she had to, and has learned how to wield tonfa, and other familiar weapons of the sort as well. In fights, during particularly intense moments, Karen can display a secretive side to her; one that is much more aggressive and violent than her usual self. When in this state, Karen tends to lose all but her most vital forms of reason and judgement, and can go into rather intimidating bouts of violence towards her foes. When like this, Karen can seem quite similar to that of a berserker; doggedly attacking her enemies with aggressive menace, all the while rarely caring for her own safety. Luckily for friends and foes alike, Karen only seems to indulge in this when necessary, or when under extreme amounts of stress. Nonetheless, when in her berserker state, Karen has unintentionally frightened her own crewmates at times (most notably Jolly D. Chris, and even Wyatt and Shinku from time to time.) Physical Strength Karen, unlike her sister, isn't exactly considered powerful, yet she still refuses to back away from an otherwise unavoidable fight. Over the years, Karen, despite her age, has increasingly grown in strength, now having become a young lady who is capable of fighting evenly with full grown adults. However, her strength is still exceedingly outclassed by her fellow crewmates amongst The Jolly Pirates. Furthermore, given how Karen has lack of any overly powerful weapons, skills, or Devil Fruit abilities, she can't quite hold her own against more powerful opponents, which apparently displeases Karen at moments, for she can often feel useless or weak when compared to her crewmates. Nonetheless, she makes great use of what little she has, and can at often times be grossly underestimated by many foes. Like with her battle skills, when Karen begins to go berserk, her physical attributes appear to increase. Strength-wise, Karen can become powerful enough to damage stone and anything of the like when in this state, and as a result, is often a key role in her battles for turning the odds over to her favor. After finally calming down, Karen's strength seems to return to normal (although, after such strenuous usage, Karen's muscles will be weakened for quite some time before she can recharge and continue onward.) Agility Like with her strength, Karen's agility is somewhat average. While she is unable to make tremendous leaps with relatively little effort, or run at superhuman top speeds, Karen has shown that she can still maneuver her way around a battlefield decently well when she needs to. Given her relatively small body, light frame, and youthful vigor, Karen is actually quite skilled at acrobatics and speed, regardless, given her age and limits. The greatest of these assets is her reflexes and flexibility, allowing Karen to evade and dodge attacks, rather than having to rely on blocking them and risk taking damage. Like with her strength, when Karen decides to unleash her unbridled aggression, her agility will increase significantly, to go alongside the boost to her muscular strength as well. This will allow Karen, when she permits this state to activate, to become faster, more graceful, and have greater reflexes than before. Though like with the downside to her strength's augmentation, after this state's usage, Karen will feel tired, and be unable to move much for a limited while. After recovering for a set amount of time, Karen will be able to use her regularly seen agile movements once again. Endurance Karen, not being much on strength or speed, is also quite shoddy at her defensive abilities as well. As a result, Karen can tend to buckle somewhat more easily under physical pressure than the rest of her crewmates, and this has forced her to rely much more on her evasive capabilities, than her defensive skills. Nonetheless, Karen, despite the great handicaps set against her, has an unyielding will and spirit to move on, no matter how hurt she gets. Thus, even if she can get knocked down easily, it's keeping her down which will prove to be difficult. And to conclude the boons she receives from her enhanced state, Karen's muscle growth can act like a decent shock absorber, giving her a much needed boost to her defenses. Likewise, her skin will stiffen and get tougher, making it that much harder to penetrate than before. In this state, Karen once took a few shots from pistols, and even got slashed at by knives, and still kept going. Afterward however, her muscles and skin will relax in order to rest, making her much more vulnerable once more; until she can regain her strength to carry on, that is. Finally, it should be noted, that during the time skip, Karen self-imposed training upon herself, involving starving her body of nutrients, and trying to survive in hostile conditions, which resulted in toughening her up a bit. After her training was complete, Karen proved that she could go on for weeks on end without much food, and could push herself as far as she could go before succumbing to dehydration and sleep deprivation. It's also implied that she may have tried to enhance her immunities to various poisons and diseases, but it is currently unknown if this is valid or not. Karen explains that thanks to the knowledge she gained from her older sister, and thanks to her experience as a nurse, she was able to apply what little she knew in order to toughen herself up. The results, needless to say, were enough evidence to back up this claim. Weapons As far as weapons go, Karen has never been a real expert in using them in the first place. However, due to the time spent as a member of The No Beard Pirates, sometime during her stay with the crew, she was taught how to wield dual tonfa. This was done out of pity for the girl, and because the pirates didn't want to "have a weakling aboard the crew." To give her tonfa an extra advantage, metal chains were attached to the tonfa, and were forged in such a way so as to allow the chains to easily wrap around Karen's wrists for ease of use. As a result, Karen has become able of throwing her tonfa out at her foe(s) in order to fight them from mid to long-range, as well as being able to retract the tossed tonfa by pulling on the chain tether wrapped around her wrists. Over the years, Karen has become quite proficient in wielding her tonfa and chains, and seems to have a natural knack for using any weapon that's remotely similar to her weapon of choice (such as clubs and rope darts, for example.) By wielding her tonfa in battle, Karen can damage her opponent(s) with blunt force and trauma with the broad side of her tonfa, cause sharp, precise stab-like blows with the tonfa's handles, can rotate and spin the tonfa by their handles for extra damage, can hold her opponent(s) in place by placing portions of their body (such as their neck or arms and legs) in between the space of the handle, and the shaft of the tonfa, and can even toss her opponent(s) around by making strategic use of her specialized tonfa's metal chains. This gives Karen enough variety in combat in order to make up for her lack of natural fighting skill. Devil Fruit Cute Cute Fruit Summary: A peculiar, and nearly useless Devil Fruit (like the Revive Revive Fruit) that allows the user to become undeniably cute. It can be used to overcome others with the user's cuteness. Type: Paramecia Usage: Karen rarely uses the fruit's powers since she's been described to be "adorable," and thus the powers only serve to make her even cuter. Karen uses her Cute Cute Fruit powers to support Rune and her friends in battle. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Surprisingly enough, despite her rather fragile and weak appearance, Karen has learned how to use Kenbunshoku Haki over the years. Partly due to her experience as a member of The No Beard Pirates, but also due in part to the fact that her older sister, Rune, had also learned the skill, and as a result, helped to tutor Karen in how to use it for self-defensive purposes. Now, even though she isn't a master at it, Karen has been seen to use Kenbunshoku Haki in order to foresee her opponent's next move, and thus be able to counter-attack, dodge, block, or parry her opponent's attacks, as well as knowing when her opponent is about to defend him/herself. It's been said amongst The No Beard Pirates that it was because of Kenbunshoku Haki that Karen was able to last as long as she did out on the open ocean, though Rune seems to think otherwise, believing that Karen has always been strong in her own right. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Like with Kenbunshoku Haki, Karen has amazingly shown the ability to harness the power of Busoshoku Haki; even if she hasn't quite mastered the skill. And like with Kenbunshoku Haki, it's believed that young Karen picked up the ability to use Busoshoku Haki thanks to the teachings of The No Beard Pirates and her older sister, Rune. With it in her arsenal, Karen has been shown to use the various skills involving Busoshoku Haki, including strengthening herself and her weapons, creating an invisible armor around herself, and even using it to cause damage and injury to Logia Devil Fruit users (and any other Devil Fruit user who's protected by his/her power(s.) Interestingly enough, during intense situations, such as a life-threatening fight, Karen has displayed another usage for her Busoshoku Haki. Much like Jolly D. Chris, Karen seems to have the ability to further develop her Devil Fruit powers' overall effectiveness by mixing it with her Busoshoku Haki. Over the course of the 2 year time skip, Karen unveiled the fruits of her training. One such display of power was how Karen could amp up her Cute Cute Fruit's effectiveness via Busoshoku Haki with much more ease than before, thus making even those with strong wills unable to resist her adorability for long. However, doing this seems to tire Karen out after extended and repeated use, thus it's often used as an "ace-in-the-hole" maneuver, or for when things get rough. List of Fighting Techniques For a list of Karen's Devil Fruit related techniques, visit the Kawaii Kawaii no Mi page. Relationships Crew The No Beard Pirates The Jolly Pirates Family Peabody Rune Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Peabody Karen's name was inspired by two things. One was Peabody, the name of a local museum close to where Wyvern 0m3g4 lives, which he visited often as a kid to see the dinosaur fossils. The other is Karen, which in Japanese, means "Heart." *Karen's name was chosen to be the way it is, since there's already a character named Kokoro (the mermaid from the Water 7 arc,) and Wyvern wanted to give Karen a cute name to go with her theme of being adorable (like Chopper, sort of.) *Karen's name can be pronounced two different ways. There's the Japanese pronunciation, "Kah-rehn," which means "Heart," and there's the English name, Karen, which is pronounced as "kaerh-in." Both are considered to be appropriate pronunciations. External Links Tonfa - Karen's weapon of choice Nurse - One of Karen's positions on the crew Helmsman - One of Karen's positions on the crew Cute Bruiser - A TV Tropes article based on Karen's aggressive personality in battle, when compared to her otherwise adorable appearance Peabody Museum The museum the creator visited as a child, which inspired Karen's surname Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Helmsman Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Enemy Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4